Arcane Magic
Arcane Magic Casting Sources Drawing Focus Schooled mages are taught to meditate and draw worldly magic into a mana focus. From that focus they weave spells to their desired results. Blood Blood mages, either vile or with consideration to the magic of the world draw magic from Life Force, at the cost of Life Force they weave magic to their desired results. Wild Wild mages weren't taught, they discovered the magic of the world either by seeing magic done or feeling it naturally. They siphon magic directly from their environments and attempt to weave their intended results at the risk of wild failure. 'Arcane ' C-Magical Detection '' Magical Detection is a arcane cantrip any mage can cast any time. It allows the caster to detect strong sources of magic, typically spells and enchantments in the immediate area. ''1-Sleep As the word suggests, this target will put a person or persons to sleep depending on the skill invested in to the spell. ''-Charm'' Use of charm will make another more open to your influence or even as far as obeying your every command at higher levels. 2-Shatter Shatter will have a chance to break mundane objects, at higher skill levels it will be capable of breaking magical objects. ''-Lock/Unlock'' Use of this spell will lock or unlock simple locks at a distance, at higher skill levels the range and complexity of the locks it can handle will improve. 3-Force Sphere Manipulation of the magical force around a mage, a mage can hurl highly accurate spheres of magic or even form a shield like barrier against attacks and similar magic themselves. ''-Force Weapons'' When lacking weapons, a mage can form one of magic themselves. At higher levels enchantments can be applied for the duration the weapon is available. 4-Teleport Instantly transport yourself short or long distances, at higher levels range and number of passangers improve. ''-Paralysis'' Magic is the core of all life, through manipulation of anothers magic you can force them into paralysis. Range and number of targets will improve with higher levels. 5-Permanent With enough magical energy any spell can be made permanent. ''-Null Magic Zone'' Supressing magic from an area is dangerous, a skilled enough mage can accomplish this feat without killing the life within for the duration. 6-Wish A master Arcane mage is feared the most as they can manipulate the magic around them to create the effects of any spell from any magic known in Cordia at a high cost of mana and varying degrees of aptitude. It is unheard of for Blood Mages to utilize this spell due to the amount of their own life force it would cost. The last known Blood Mage who tried this spell died to create their desired affects. 'Fire' C-Candlelight '' Candlelight is a fire cantrip any mage can cast any time. It produces a light either alone or on a designated object. ''1-Fire Burst A small burst of fire from ones hand. Higher levels means bigger flames! ''-Enflame'' Temporarily cast flames upon a weapon that it might burn with each strike. 2-Resist Fire Resist that which you sear upon others. ''-Fire Beam'' Concentrate fire into a searing beam of energy. 3-Heatwave Warm an area to unbearable temeratures. ''-Fire Shield'' A protective sphere of fire around yourself, will block some magical damage and damage direct attackers. 4-Fireball Hurl flaming bombs. ''-Fire Column'' A pillar of fire, at high levels can be extended in to walls. 5-Fire Rain Bring down fire from the sky to rain upon your entities. ''-Disintegration'' Concentrated fire, so powerful it leaves nothing behind but a pile of ash. 6-Fire Perfection Extra damage, combined spells, your mastery of fire can even mimic other magics to limited affects. 'Water' C-Create Water Create water is a water cantrip any mage can cast. It will create a small amount of clean water. 1-Lesser Healing Most beings of Cordia are made up primarily of water, it is an easy effort to manipulate that within a person to restore Life Force. ''-Ice Shard'' Cold as ice, sharp as a blade. With this a mage can fling shards of crystalized energy at an enemy. 2-Resist Cold Resist cold and attacks made of cold energy. ''-Delay Poison'' Manipulating the water within a person can delay poison and at greater levels purge it completely. 3-Group Healing Create a soothing aura that gradually heals Life Energy of occupants within. ''-Restoration'' Restore damage done to limbs, at greater levels replace lost limbs completely. 4-Control Water Water bends to your will, control sources of water to move twist as you will. At greater levels its rumored one can even move the water within another as easily as any other body of water. ''-Freeze'' Freeze water solid, higher levels mean more water. 5-Revive Bring someone back from death. ''-Ice Storm'' Rain down ice upon your enemies. 6-Water Perfection Extra damage, combined spells, your mastery of water can even mimic other magics to limited affects. 'Earth' C-Earthskin '' Earthskin is an earth cantrip any mage can cast. It creates a soften layer above the skin of the caster that absorbs a tiny amount of damage. ''1-Acid Touch '' ''-Sink Sand '' ''2-Resist Acid '' ''-Granite Fists '' ''3-Stoneskin '' ''-Pebblerain '' ''4-Stonewall '' ''-Acid Cloud '' 5-Petrify ''-Break '' ''6-Earth Perfection '' 'Wind' ''C-Mage Hand Mage Hand is a wind cantrip any mage can cast. It will allow the caster to levitate anything weighing only a few pounds. 1-Spark ''-Bubble'' 2-Resist Electricity ''-Electric Cone'' 3-Haste ''-Fly'' 4-Lightning Bolt ''-Ball Lightning'' 5-Lightning Arc ''-Twister'' 6-Wind Perfection